huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillary
Hillary is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Samoa Hillary began Survivor: Samoa, originally on the purple Galu tribe. The tribe was extremely weak, losing the first three immunity challenges. At each of the tribal councils, Hillary voted in the majority and sent home Kitty, Ennui and Ellody. The tribe then went on an immunity streak before she and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Tom. At this point, Hillary made the merge. For being in the majority alliance on Galu, she was placed on the new super alliance, formed by the majority alliances from both tribes. Together, they sent home Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, Hillary voted with original Galu members for Jen but the original Foa Foa voted for Hillary. With the votes tied a revote ocurred. Galu then held the power when Carrie flipped and sent Jen home. The Galu alliance seemed to only be for that one tribal council as Devin was the next to be voted out. When she was unable to secure an immunity win, Hillary became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Joe to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Hillary returned for Survivor: Thailand. She was originally placed on the orange Ta Chang tribe, comprised of castaways with a Libra horoscope. Ta Chang lost the Day 7 immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For being on the outs and having connections with people on the other tribes, Peeta was unanimously voted out. The tribe then won the next immunity challenges, saving them from voting each other out. Hillary then made it to the tribe dissolve, where she, Joe and Rachel all stayed on Ta Chang. The three of them were unsuccessful in voting out their target when they lost on Day 11. Now on the outs, the trio had to win the next challenges to stay. However, this was not the case and Joe was sent home. Her and Rachel were lucky by winning three immunity challenges and having Gabriella being voted out for her lack of gameplay. When Ta Chang lost the next immunity challenge on Day 28, Rachel and Hillary decided to part ways as they knew one of them was going home. For being less relied on for physical challenges than Hillary, Rachel was voted out. At this point, Hillary made the merge. The post-switch Ta Chang tribe remained in tact with each other. This was contrasted to the post-switch Hying Saw tribe turning against each other. Katniss was the first member to be voted out. With a majority of numbers, the post-switch Ta Chang alliance voted out their competition, making Laura, Harriet, Nick and Tucker members of the jury. Hillary and her alliance were then able to make it to the Final Four. As a strong physical player and strategic threat, the three castaways voted Scott out for fear of him winning. Now in the final three, Hillary planned on winning the final immunity challenge and having the other two castaways campaign on why they should stay. This plan failed as she did not win the challenge. At tribal, Jeremiah stuck to his finale deal with Montana and made Hillary the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Montana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Anytime Hillary received votes in Samoa, they were from Amy, Carrie, Rory and a castaway starting with 'J' (being Jen and Joe). *She is the highest ranking member of the Ta Chang tribe. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways